digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
Digibutter Glossary
Here are some of the phrases that are commonly used on Digibutter, and their meanings: =A= Awesomesauce: Used to describe something extremely awesome. =B= Bandwidths: Fantasy creatures thought up by Francis. Basically a personification of internet bandwidth. Francis says, "Every time you hit Refresh, a Bandwidth dies." =C= Crag: A censor used by Digibutter. Inspired by the Cragnons in Chapter 5 of Super Paper Mario. =D= =E= Epic: Another way of saying awesome. Epic win: Something extremely epic. Epic fail: The opposite of an epic win. Also see It sank and Phale. =F= =G= Glomp: A tackle/hug. 'G'rab. 'L'atch 'o'n. 'M'aintain 'P'leasure. =H= Hi-technicaaaaaal!: Used to describe something extremely awesome. Originated from Chapter 3 in Super Paper Mario. It is rarely used. =I= It sank: Anything that ended up failing/being ignored. ITT: The exact definition is "In this topic". Used to make a topic sound important. IMO: In my opinion. Used the same way as ITT. =J= =K= =L= lepidoptero.nerr: Supposedly, this is the German spelling of "digibutter.nerr". Francis also noted that "lepidoptero" is the German word for "butteryfly", and therefore they left the "digi" part out. If that is true, a more accurate translation would be digilepidoptero.nerr. Lawl: A corrupted version of LOL. Lizard Lip ( Lizard Lipped loser ): The first phrase which is a direct insult against Francis, is used primarily by Lord Bowser whilst the phrase in brackets is used by his Son, whom simply extended the statement to abide by his constant refference of everyone being losers. Lolwut: Literally, "Laughing out loud; what was that?". Lord Bowser made Digibutter headlines and a mention in Digibutterwiki History when he used it. See LB said lolwut. Loser: An insult mostly used by Bowser Jr. that specifies that he is referring to a specific person, except when used as a plural ( Losers ) which concerns everyone, Members and Mods alike. Loserific: A phrase used by Bowser Jr. primarily concerning how lowly he thinks of everyone. Lulz: Another corrupted version of LOL. =M= Morons: A word that both Lord Bowser and Bowser Jr. use to describe people they thinks are dumb. =N= Necropost: A reply to a topic that is over a month old. This is commonly done by newbies that stumble upon the "Digital Butterflies" forum, due to the fact that the board is deserted, leaving month-old topics on the first page. =O= OVER 9000!: Basically, it means any number bigger than 9000. Used as a measure of epicness, and originated from a scene in DBZ in which Vegeta's scouter reads an opponent's power level, which ends up being "OVER 9000!". OMFGZ: A corrupted version of "OMG/OMFG". =P= Phale: Anything that extremely fails. Also see Epic Fail. Phaled: Past-tense of Phale. Pie: A type of pastry that consists of an outer crust and a filling. Commonly blurted out at random, and also used by CBLuigi to "welcome" new members. pr0n: A misspelling of porn that was used by members to bypass the swear filter. The word is currently censored. =Q= =R= =S= =T= =U= =V= =W= =X= =Y= =Z=